The present invention is related to an illuminator, and more particularly to an LED flashlight with replaceable LED. The LED flashlight can be used in a narrow space.
Light emitting diodes (LED) are widely used in various fields such as flashlights. FIG. 1 shows a conventional LED flashlight 10. An LED 14 is fixed at front end of the barrel 12 of the flashlight 10. Cells are install in the barrel 12. A switch 16 is disposed at rear end of the barrel 12 for controlling turning on/off of the flashlight.
The above flashlight employs one single LED 14 as the light source and is mainly applicable to small range illumination.
Such flashlight has some shortcomings as follows:
First, the LED 14 is fixed on the barrel 12 of the flashlight and cannot be detached therefrom. When the using life of the LED ends, the entire flashlight must be discarded. Moreover, the LED is exposed to outer side and easy to be collided and damaged.
Second, the flashlight 10 can only emit single color of light. That is, the color of light provided by the flashlight is just the color of the light emitted by the LED 12. Accordingly, the flashlight cannot provide other color of light.
Third, the LED always emits light from the front end of the flashlight. Such flashlight is applicable only to open space. In a narrow space such as a fissure, the flashlight can be hardly extended into the narrow space to illuminate the same. Therefore, the use of the flashlight is limited.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an LED flashlight in which the LED is replaceable without discarding other components of the flashlight so as to avoid waste of resource.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above LED flashlight which is applicable to wider range.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above LED flashlight which can be used in a narrow space to provide illumination.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: